


Art for "In Our Bedroom After The War" by dancinbutterfly

by alby_mangroves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "In Our Bedroom After The War" by dancinbutterfly, created for Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "In Our Bedroom After The War" by dancinbutterfly

**Title:**  Art for  **"[In Our Bedroom After The War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643393)** " by [](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dancinbutterfly**](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/) , for the [](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **twreversebang**](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**  [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Pairing:**  Derek/Stiles  
 **Media:**  Conte & Charcoal  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Summary:**  Art for the Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang  
  
 **Artist’s Notes:**  Thank you to [](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dancinbutterfly**](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/)  for pinch hitting for this art and writing a story, and to [](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chosenfire28**](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/) for being a lovely mod.

 

 

 

 

*

**< 3**

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/19919.html) |  [Tumblr ](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)**


End file.
